Nathaniel's meltdown
by Andreasfan94
Summary: Nathaniel turned into an anodite and went out of control so who's gonna stop him? Chase or the plumbers?


"_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship  
has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
: r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"

Nathaniel had spiraled out of control right out of nowhere with no warnings and vented out his feelings for Chase, who was a very bright red Chevy Monte Carlo that would take all his stress away with some love and special intimate attention ever since they were in a special and open relationship for 5 wonderful years.

The plumbers came crashing in because there was trouble downtown and Chase had to take the job while he was the only one that can handle his boyfriend like all the other plumbers with their bf/gfs who were in their own forms that they cannot control their powers like Gwen when she turned into her Anodite form and kept thinking that she can overpower a highbreed within seconds until Kevin convinced her to return to her normal state so she won't lose her entire humanity and realizes it would take her 75 years to master her powers like her grandmother did when she was up in Anodyne learning her powers after the kids went out on their own and decided to fly up to her home planet to reconnect with her alien heritage.

Tear were streaming down his cheeks as he lashes out and destroyed the entire city including his own home, and the garage where Chase sleeps, everything. There was nothing he could do to control his anger and his need for his boyfriend when he realizes he's gained a lot of power over people that loved him and has great memories like his own father, the therapist he had seen, people at his work where he was a technician and one of his best friend who was also his roommate, Kim. What started these feelings for Chase was way back when they 1st met at the resale lot 5 years ago and it was love at 1st sight…

Chase went out looking all over for Nathaniel and there was no sight of him until the plumbers hops along for a search party when one of them immediately found Nathaniel at his mother's house where she was living with her boyfriend and her dogs destroying their entire home, messing up everything. He messed up their lives, their relationships and their possession, everything he wished to destroy and take the energy out of them just to become a monster just like the 2 plumbers were since they were all on the same boat when they were preteens and teenagers. Taking everything their parent's love mate has and turns into a monster beating the crap out of them while they both PMS like every woman does when they're real furious when they go through raging hormones and puberty. Nathaniel had threatened his mother's boyfriend, Dave that he would shoot and beat the crap out of him with all the powers he would take from the plumbers where Chase was working long hours just to earn some money and give back to the aliens and his community when they're saving the world, fighting intergalactic criminals and putting them behind bars for a very long time.

"CHASE!" one of the plumbers shouted with a serious look on her face. "We found him at his mother's house and he thinks he can overpower her boyfriend in mere seconds" said the plumber with brown glasses that makes up her nerdy look that wore her purple 600s everyday since her sophomore year.

"Really?" Chase said

"Yeah, U might wanna check out the footage Upgrade sent"

The footage showed his boyfriend beating up his own family for nothing but revenge on his parents for leaving each other when he was little when she and his father argue about every single thing each day and seeing his own dad beat his mother just to let out his rage and anger on the family and Chase knew about it when he found his journal entries about his whole family and wishes his own mother's boyfriend for several year would die a painful death that Dave would never experience before in his whole life and had never had to deal with some of his girlfriend's kids whose mothers he had dated a few years back.

Chase and his best friend were driving down in the highway while the GPS was picking up traces of Nathaniel's footsteps where he was all over town. It's like being in a spy flick where things get very serious and one person has to step up and make things right to change the world.

As they got to his mother's house, everything was destroyed. Completely destroyed by a grown man who was once a lonely outsider whom has become a monster and took out his rage on them.

There was manna stepping stones up in the sky, right up to the roof of the house where she saw him in the backyard with the family including his own father, risking his own life to stop Nathaniel from beating the boyfriend and her pets and does everything a parent would do to make their child happy a lot longer.

Signals from the plumber's badge came up and bam! Was a girl talking about where she found him anywhere. "Found him, I tracked his footprints which led me to the backyard where I saw Nathaniel with his family" she said

"Ok, I'm going in to save him from being a monster and wrecking everyone's lives especially his own." Chase yelled out to the badge where his best friend was on the other end

Goop and the others pitched in to distract him while she managed to catch Nathaniel with her manna leash and tame him like someone would do with a dog.

The fight ended with a shocking statement. Something that really shocked any other person in this world. Like when Aggregor absorbed all the Andromeda 5's power to get revenge on Ben's team and Kevin.

Kevin absorbing all of their powers and became a monster by overruling them with the alien's powers he had. Gwen turning into an Anodite and losing everything. Hope taking over her homeworld in Ledgerdomain and brought her father back to life by using a spell.

Chase went up to Nathaniel and talked to him like most boyfriends do to their girlfriends when they're angry to talk him out of those problems he might have all those times ever since they knew each other for a long time now.

"Nathaniel? It's me, Chase. Why do you have to ruin your own life and everything?" said Chase with a concerned look on his face

Nathaniel said with a tired look "this is crazy but when I first my mother's boyfriend, I thought he was a nice guy and then after they moved in together, things started to spiral out of control about me wanting to run away from their house and live with my father ever since my parents splitting up when I was a kid and every single crap I've been through was pretty tough but I'm going to say this once and for all" Nathaniel pointed his shields at the boyfriend and scared the dog and his mother to death with all the threats he made to them

"NATHANIEL! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Chase cried out with an afraid and scared look

"Not on my watch Nathaniel!" the Anodite popped out from the sky with manna stepping stones, running down with a little yellow guy that can do electrokinesis that flies by her side and made an attempt to knock him out with both of their powers combined together. Nathaniel started to fall asleep so fast when his form was fading out, he was knocked to the ground. Knocked out. KOed.

Chase was standing there was Nathaniel when he woke up in the Plumber's base with some medical peeps and officers standing there with a blank look on them. "Dude, you just happened to absorb your mother's bf energy and then you became a monster but hey, Kevin and I went through the same thing too except I'm an Anodite and the same as Darkstar." One kid said, "It's not a good story though but one thing, never have anything that may eat you alive" Kevin replied

The tension between these two rised up and they were making out and had some serious sex for some reasons.

Goop: go the fuck to sleep! Jesus, can't they do it somewhere else?

Me: go to sleep idiot! And U know I don't hear no thing while I sleep!

Goop: O RLY? And then we end up arguing around 12 in the morning?

Me: seriously, go to sleep doofus. *throws pillow in Goop's face*


End file.
